Oasis
by Anik Yoru
Summary: Akashi está internamente desanimado tras los varios eventos agotadores que se le presentaron, pero una inesperada visita le recuerda lo que es realmente importante/¿Qué es lo que busco?/ [One-shot] [Akashi's Birthday 2015]


Este es un pequeño one-shot para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi precioso y absoluto Akashi ❤ -aquí aún es 20, ¡así que estoy a tiempo! xD- al que adoro con el alma~

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones:** como siempre, puede que algo me haya quedado OoC, o que haya tenido algunos fallos de concordancia con la historia, pero espero que no demasiado x3

Y creo que es todo, espero que lo disfruten :3~

* * *

 **Oasis**

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá en cuanto llegó a su departamento. El día le había parecido demasiado largo entre las reuniones a las que debía acudir junto a su padre y los pendientes que aún tenía como el capitán de Rakuzan. Las vacaciones simplemente parecían evadirlo. Desde lo sucedido en la Winter Cup se encontraba más tranquilo, pero todavía sentía ese pinchazo de inconformidad tras haber perdido y en ocasiones se descubría mirando aquella fotografía que Momoi había insistido tanto en tomar.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras su cuerpo se volvía más pesado y se acomodaba contra el respaldo del sofá. Sus pensamientos se volvieron ligeros cuando empezó a rendirse ante el sueño.

Y entonces sonó el timbre.

Abrió los ojos y pasados unos segundos suspiró de nuevo, pensando seriamente en hacer caso omiso del sonido y regresar al descanso, pero, como si la persona afuera supiera exactamente lo que pensaba, el timbre volvió a sonar. Resignado, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió justo cuando el peliceleste tras ella dirigía su mano al botón por tercera vez.

-Ah, Akashi-kun. Buenas noches.

-¿Kuroko…?- el pelirrojo tenía algunas teorías sobre quién podía ser el que lo molestaba, pero ninguna de ellas incluía al chico delante suyo. De todas maneras, no dejó que el asombro se le notara -¿necesitas algo?

-No realmente, ¿puedo pasar?

-… sí, claro. Adelante.

Akashi se apartó un poco para dejar que Kuroko entrara y luego cerró la puerta. Un silencio incómodo se instaló de inmediato, sólo siendo perturbado por el ligero sonido que hacía el otro al beber su malteada, Akashi ni siquiera había notado que llevaba una. Le indicó que tomara asiento y él hizo lo mismo, cruzando las piernas.

-Entonces, Kuroko, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Ah, lo siento- el mencionado dejó su bebida de lado y miró directamente al otro, con una leve sonrisa -Feliz cumpleaños, Akashi-kun.

Esta vez Akashi sí que no pudo esconder el asombro en su expresión. Inmediatamente sacó su celular del bolsillo y revisó la fecha.

-Ah… gracias.

-Antes vine un par de veces, pero tu vecino me dijo que no habías vuelto- al notar la expresión y silencio del otro, Kuroko se le quedó mirando -no me digas que lo olvidaste.

-Bueno, celebrar cada año el día en que naciste no es muy importante. No está entre mis prioridades, definitivamente.

-¿Y qué está entre tus prioridades?

Akashi no supo qué responder. ¿Cuáles eran sus prioridades? Inmediatamente pensó en aquella foto que guardaba en el buró de su cuarto, pero se deshizo rápido del pensamiento. El pequeño pero constante vacío dentro de él parecía estarse acentuando. Prioridades, ¿qué era lo que realmente buscaba?

Kuroko mantuvo los ojos fijos en el pelirrojo, mientras el otro ni siquiera notaba la penetrante mirada. Finalmente dejó la malteada y su celular en la mesita y se levantó.

-Akashi-kun, ¿puedo usar el baño?

Sacado de su ensimismamiento, al otro le tomó un par de segundos contestar afirmativamente con la cabeza y un breve 'al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda'. En cuanto escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, el celular en la mesa comenzó a vibrar. Por supuesto que no pensaba contestar, el teléfono no era suyo y no tenía ninguna autoridad para tomarlo. Eso hasta que vio el nombre del identificador. Entonces contestó.

-Aomine.

 _-¿Akashi? ¿Qué demonios haces con…? ¡Oi, quítate de encima, tú! …Akashi, ¿por qué rayos tienes el teléfono de Tetsu?_

-Ahora mismo Kuroko está en el baño, dudo que pueda responder él.

 _-¿Ahhh?_ \- el pelirrojo escuchó cómo el otro alejaba un poco el celular para hablarle a alguien más- _¡Oi, Midorima! Busca a Satsuki, Tetsu nos la jugó y se adelantó él solo._

 _-¡¿Quééé?! ¡Kurokocchi, ¿por quéé?!_

 _-¡Que te quites de encima! ¡Tetsu no tiene el teléfono, es Akashi, quítate!_

Akashi no pudo distinguir más lo que estaban diciendo, salvo algunos lloriqueos de Kise y varias maldiciones de Aomine, pasados unos segundos colgaron del otro lado de la línea. El pelirrojo dejó el celular de nuevo en la mesita y se recargó contra el sofá, esperando con los brazos cruzados. Un par de minutos después escuchó una puerta abriéndose, seguida de los pasos de Kuroko, quien llegó a sentarse donde había estado unos minutos antes.

-Entonces, Kuroko, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- volvió a preguntar, alzando una ceja.

El peliceleste lo miró y luego bajó los ojos al teléfono sobre la mesa, para regresarlos una vez más a Akashi y extender el brazo derecho, mostrándole un rectángulo de papel que tenía en la mano. Akashi abrió los ojos más de lo que sería políticamente correcto al reconocer la fotografía que debería estar en el cajón de su habitación. Giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo y volvió a mirar a Kuroko.

-¿Qué…?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Akashi-kun- lo interrumpió de nuevo con aquella sonrisa.

Y entonces sonó el timbre.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡¿Es cierto que estás ahí?!

-¡Kise, cállate! ¡Me estás gritando en el oído, idiota!

-¡Oww! ¡No tienes por qué pisarme, Aominecchi!

-Akashi, somos nosotros. Aunque no me molestaría si dejas a estos dos afuera, nanodayo

-Mido-chin, ¿puedo aplastarlos?~

-Nadie va a aplastar a nadie, nanodayo

-¡Tetsu-kun! ¡Akashi-kun! Traje sopa de tofu, abran~

-No se preocupen, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, pensé que Sa-chin querría cocinar, así que compré un pastel. Aunque ahora sólo queda la mitad.

-¡Mu-kun!

El ruido fuera se hizo cada vez más fuerte e incomprensible. Akashi se obligó a despegar la vista de la puerta y miró Kuroko, que le devolvió la mirada con ojos curiosos. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de incredulidad.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Kuroko

Y se permitió ver sonreír al peliceleste una vez más antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

* * *

Y eso. Adoro a la GoM entera, simplemente tenían que estar ahí ❤

¡Gracias por leer y feliz cumpleaños al emperador! :3~


End file.
